Harvesting Between Towns
by Mewnia
Summary: Lillian has chosen Bluebell as her older brother, Phillip, has chosen Konohana. Why do these two towns hate each other? Will they be able to clear the tunnel? What will be the fate of who they love?


A clear, sunny day was a usual during spring. The mountain filled with blossoms and animals. But what's this? Clomping can be heard, as well as wheels.

In the distance, coming up the hill, was a girl. She was riding a white horse with a wagon behind.

"We're at the top of the mountain, Rain. The village should be on the other side." She patted Rain's head. A gust came by, having the girl's brown hair flow through the wind. Suddenly, rustling in the bushes, a fox jumped out in front of them!

Rain jumped and went on its back hooves. The girl held on. "Rain, calm down! Just go around!" But the horse didn't listen. Instead, it threw the girl off and into a bush, bonking her head hard on the ground. Rain calmed down as a man ran over to the fox and picked it up.

"Oh, no… Mayor! Someone's unconscious in the bushes!"

The girl's head moved side to side, groaning came from her mouth. The boy had the fox on his shoulder when he noticed she was awakening.

"Oh! Rutger! Ina! She's awake!" He yelled with a relieved smile crossing his face. Two figures walked over. One had blond hair and green eyes, a small hat, mustache, and a fancy jacket, carrying a cane in his hand. The other had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a long, red hat carrying her hair inside.

"Wonderful! She's alright!" The older man said. "I am Rutger, mayor of bluebell." He smiled.

"I'm Ina, mayor of Konohana." Ina folded her arms, smiling. The boy helped the girl up, noticing how she looked. His eyes widened.

"Hey, Lillian!" he said with joy. "It's me, your older brother, Phillip." Lillian had a smile cross her face. Her brother moved to a town in the mountains around six years ago. He never liked the cities where he couldn't see the stars.

Lillian hugged Phillip saying with joy, "Brother! I'm so glad to see you, again!"

"So, your name is Lillian? Ah, you're the one who was going to move to one of our towns! Surely, you know which one." Rutger said. Lillian thought for a second, and shook her head.

"I don't remember… The blow against my head must have caused me to forget." She rubbed the back of her head, wincing a little.

Rutger looked down a little in disappointment. But, he suddenly got an idea. "I see… Then come to Bluebell! Our European looks should interest! We even specialize in animals. It's the best town you will ever live in."

Ina shook her head. "Nonsense! Konohana seems to fit her. Our Japanese style should be calming, and beautiful to her eyes. We even specialize in crops." The two mayors glared at each other. Phillip laughed a little and looked at Lillian.

"They're always like this. I live in Konohana, and it is calming and beautiful. But you should choose for yourself." He insisted. Lillian debated…. It would be nice to live near her brother, but at the same time see European culture. At that thought, she decided.

"Konohana sounds wonderful! But Bluebell fits what I want. Since I want to farm animals." By the sound of the sentence, Rutger smiled as Ina frowned.

"A perfect choice! Come follow me, as Bluebell is down the left of the mountain." Rutger said with joy.

Ina shook her head once more. "That's too bad… Well, if you decide just how terrible Bluebell is, you are always welcomed in Konohana." She smiled and walked down the right side of the mountain in defeat.

Phillip waved at Lillian, yelling with support, "Good luck, sis!" As he followed Ina, the fox jumping off his shoulder and into the bushes. Lillian waved back as she followed Rutger down to Bluebell on top of Rain.

"Alright, Lillian, your house is just down that pathway. The chicken coop is on the right, and the barn is on the left." He smiled, pointing down the pathway to the cottage. Lillian thanked him, but noticed something in the corner of her eye.

She pointed at the cave. "Mayor, does that lead to the other side of the mountain?"

Rutger sighed in frustration, "Yes, it leads to the cursed, and selfish town, Konohana… Though, I wouldn't bother trying to go through it. Konohana doesn't deserve someone like you." He looked at Lillian. "Well, I must be on my way! Feel free to wander the town." He bowed and walked to the other part of the town. Lillian tilted her head in wonder. She decided to check it out after she unpacks.

"Come on, Rain." She said, and road down the path to her house. Her eyes widened. The land was huge! The house was a small cottage, fit for two. Though, she was the only one living in it.

Lillian settled the wagon next to the cottage, and released Rain to roam the barn and yard. Lillian stretched, then opened the back of the wagon. She grabbed a box and took it to the coop. She set it down and opened it, letting the chickens roam freely throughout the coop. When she went back to the wagon, her two cats and dog were already awake and roaming.

Patting her hands together to get the dust off, Lillian decided to go check out the tunnel. She got her Bluebell outfit on, attaching a belt at her waist, then walked to the giant hole in the mountain. There was not light. The entire cave was pitch black.

"I wouldn't bother going in there, if I were you." A voice came from behind Lillian. She jumped from the sudden noise, and looked behind to see a young man. He was holding a bundle of flowers in his hand, the other in his pocket. "It's been blocked off from a close-in for years. Said to have happened because of our previous mayors' fights." Lillian walked over to the young man. His hair was messy with a purple cap on top. His green eyes met with her purple ones. He had sharp eyes, but at the same time were calm. A loose, green tie and purple vest hung down lazily.

"I… I was just curious." Lillian stared at the young man. There was something charming about him. Then, there was the bundle of flowers in his hand. "Is that for a special someone..?"

The young man looked at the flowers, laughed a little, and shook his head. Lillian tilted her head in confusion.

"These are for study…" he pointed at a few flower. "The rest are for my shop. Let me show you." He started walking to the other part of town. Lillian decided to follow, because he seemed like a really kind boy. The man waved at a young farmer as they passed many building. Soon, they reached a bakery. To the left of the bakery was a little stand.

A blue cloth covered the table. Behind the stand was a cart full of dozens of colorful flowers. Lillian's eyes widen with amazement. The man placed the bundle of flowers with the groups they belonged to. He turned towards Lillian.

"I haven't learned your name… I'm Cam. My father, Howard, and my sister, Laney, cook the food here at the bakery. I sell flower seed, perfume, and bundles." Cam smiled.

Lillian bowed, "I'm Lillian, a farmer who moved here. My brother, Phillip, lives in Konohana."

Cam handed her a flower. "I hope to get to know you more. The color of this flower is orange, which means 'grace.'" Lillian smiled, and bowed once more. She waved goodbye as she began to walk back to her house.

"He seemed nice… It's been a long day. I need to wake up early for tomorrow."


End file.
